Hero
by mallorymallibu
Summary: Zack/Cloud story, kind of a Yaoi, doesnt really have to be if you dont want it too. And how very original of me no? depressins zacks death. Just saying i kepy crying during this. boo on squenix for killing Zack


"_You'll be my, living legacy."  
_

_Zack whispered, between the blood that was starting to fill his mouth, before thrusting his Buster Sword into Cloud's shaking hands.  
_

"_My honor, my dreams, there yours now."  
_

_He smiled as his eyes closed, and his head fell to the ground, oblivious to the rain that was starting to fall.  
_

_Cloud turned his head up towards the sky, tears mixing with the rain,  
_

_And screamed._

Cloud laughed bitterly and brushed a stray tear off of his cheek.

"Yeah, you should see me now Zack. Your living legacy. All your dreams, right here." He said aloud, breaking the silence of the sunrise.

Memories had all started coming back to him a few months ago.

Memories he had rather not have remembered.

Terrible ones. All of them.

Except for that one guy, one good memory that shone above the rest.

He thought something had actually gone right back then.

Then more memories kept coming and he remembered he as good as killed his best friend.

Brought him to his death.

Not to mention the shame of telling everyone he was never a SOLDIER. It was just his mind, living through Zack's memories, living through the stories his best friend had told him.

None of it was true.

Except for the, his best friend being dead, part.

So here he sat, looking over Midgar, next to the old rusted Buster sword that Cloud had stabbed into the cliff-side almost seven years ago.

After witnessing the death of the one person who treated him good back at SOLDIER, while he was training.

After being handed Zack's honor, and dreams; which were now penetrating the dry desert soil. Being left to rust.

Being forgotten.

A hero, his hero.

Rain started to drizzle from the sky, and Cloud gripped onto the handle of the buster sword as tears streaked down his face. Once again mixing with the rain as it fell onto the spot where Zack's body rest.

"I'm sorry, Zack."He whispered, gripping harder on the sword.

_For what?  
_

Cloud shook his head, bringing the sword down so it was lying in his lap.

"No, I watched you walk to your death. What's not to be sorry for?"Cloud whispered, refusing to look up from the sword as rain being to fall harder from the sky.

He heard a familiar laugh and his head shot up, revealing the raven haired man standing before him, smiling lightly.

_Like I would've let you fight with me, Cloud.  
_

Fresh tears streamed from Cloud's eyes as he listened to his voice speak as if he was still alive.

_You were dying Spikey, and besides, you did me a favor.  
_

Cloud could see Zack place a consoling hand on his shoulder, but all he could feel was a little warmer on that shoulder.

He looked up at Zack without saying anything, but it was enough.

_On your first mission? You saved my butt; I wasn't expecting you to do it again now was I?  
_

Zack's body knelt down so he was level with Cloud's.

_I had my run as a SOLDIER, and I know it hurts you that you didn't get yours. But you're supposed to be living two lives now, remember?  
_

The other man reminded Cloud.

Cloud cleared his throat and looked back up to meet Zack's eyes.

"I miss you."He admitted, staring into the once mako infused eyes, that had now returned to a stormy gray.

The black haired man laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair.

_And what about me? Like I haven't been missing you Spikey.  
_

Zack smiled and leaned over to hug Cloud, placing a light, barely noticeable kiss on his forehead, before standing up.

Zack looked up at the sky, which was now clearing slightly as the rain had started to let up.

"Hey, Zack?"Cloud questioned calmly as the other man's image began to fade slightly.

_Hmm?  
_

"What was the favor I did you?"

_Oh that.  
_

The Jackie grinned and closed his eyes.

_I became a hero, _your _hero Cloud.  
_

Cloud made a silent 'Oh' as he remembered the dying man's last words.

_Hey, would you say, I became a hero?  
_

Cloud reached out an arm so it met with Zack's fading one at the hand, so for a moment they could feel each other's palm pressed against their own.

_I'm free Cloud, and so are you.  
_

And with those words the image of Zack faded completely and Cloud was left on the cliff with his arm out in front of him, still standing next to the rusty Buster sword and he smiled.

"Goodnight, Zack."


End file.
